Bonne ame
by Koriyania
Summary: Personajes creados por Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag. Historia 100% mía Contenido explícito Inicio de publicación Julio 2019 Historia finalizada. - Bette; mejor amiga de Luka y segunda hija de Roselynne y Louise.
1. prólogo y aclaración

Advertencia

Este libro está basado en la serie de animación francesa Miraculous Ladybug

Producida por ZAG entertainment y Method Animation, en colaboración conToei Animation, De Agostini Editore y SAMG Animation y creada por Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag .

A pesar de ser una serie infantil, la historia que estarán a punto de leer tomara un drástico giro a partir del los episodios 15 o 20.

Se hablarán de temas tales como el abuso de menores, violencia intrafamiliar, pensamientos suicidas , depresión, alcoholismo, tabaquismo, Bullying, entre tantas cosas.

Leer esta obra será totalmente tu responsabilidad

La historia iniciará desde que la protagonista "Bette" fue akumatizada después de aguantar una serie de abusos por parte de sus compañeros durante mucho tiempo.

Si así lo deseas, puedes ponerte en los zapatos de Bette y pensar cómo sería vivir en una situación como la suya.

Los personajes no son míos, salvo a la famila de la protagonista y otros personajes que no pertenecen a ninguna serie.

Esta una historia para hacer conciencia hacerca de lo que el abuso puede hacer en las personas y ojalá que al leer esta obra, cambie tu mentalidad de como ves al mundo y trates de ser una mejor persona.

Atte: "koriyania"

* * *

Hola, soy yo; si estas leyendo esto, entonces te agradezco que te haya tomado el tiempo de releer mi historia en .

Debes saber que Wattpad a estado fallando; y planeobvonrinuar mi historia aquí.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y una luz cegadora me llegó; levanté mi mano para tapar la luz, y pude ver a los héroes de París frente a mí.

"Me Akumatizarón "

Fué lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

Me sentía desorientada , al parecer estaba en el centro del Palacio de Chaillot.

Me levanté a duras penas, me dolía la espalda y la cabeza .

Levanté la mirada y pude ver a Ladybug despedirse de ChatNoir.

Lanzó su Yo-yo y se fué saltando de edificio en edificio.

ChatNoir se acercó a mí y hablo.

Chat: Nunca pensé que terminarás akumatizada Bette, lo espero de cualquiera, pero nunca lo imaginé de ti - me regañó.

Bette : lo siento; pero hoy no pude aguantar más, ya sabes cómo me tratan en mi salón - le dije bajando la mirada.

Todavía me costaba hacerme a la idea de que Adrián es ChatNoir; fué un accidente que me diera cuenta, pero el fue comprensivo conmigo y prometí guardar el secreto .

Cuando lo descubrí estaba en su casa; como mi mamá es maestra de idiomas, la familia Agreste la contrató desde hace años para enseñarle más idiomas a Adrián .

•Flashback•

Fue hace unos meses, ese día mi madre decidió llevarme a mi de entre todos mis hermanos a su clase con Adrián; ya que a mí me gusta ver como da sus clases.

Al llegar saludé a Natalie y al Gorila, como le decía desde pequeña, Adrián es un año menor que yo, pero aún así somos amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, también conozco a Chloe Bourgeois desde pequeña, y es bastante amable con migo , a diferencia de con sus demás compañeros.

La clase de mi madre empezó y Adrián y yo estábamos atentos, hoy era clase de Esperanto, un idioma internacional, que a mí parecer es muy util Al momento de viajar.

Mi mamá nos puso a los dos a hablar entre nosotros.

Adrián: Saluton, mi nomiĝas Adrien Agreste, kaj mi estas Esperanto-studento, kiel vi fartas? - se presentó y me preguntó por mi día.

Bette: Mi fartas bone, dankon por demandi, ĉu vi povas diri al mi la horon bonvolu? - le respondí "bien " y le pregunté la hora.

Adrián: Kompreneble estas dek du tridek minutoj.- me respondió "las 12:30 "

Bette :Koran dankon Adrien, ĉu mi povas - no pude terminar de hablar, ya que un gran estruendo se escuchó desde la calle.

Mi mamá rápidamente nos guío fuera de la habitación a los dos; y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, más me di cuenta que Adrián se estaba quedando atrás.

Le dije a mi mamá que subiría por el; y que no se preocupara .

Subí de nuevo las escaleras y entre a su habitación .

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que ví fue una fuerte luz verde y después a ChatNoir...

Me quedé asombrada hasta que Adrián se dió la vuelta y se dió cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Bette: vine para que bajarás y estuvieras a salvó con nosotras, Pero veo que no necesitas protección - bajé la mirada y me di media vuelta para salir.

Chat: porfavor Bette, no le vayas a decir a nadie, te juro que volviendo te explicaré todo, si Natalie o tu mamá pregunta di que el villano me capturó porfavor - juntó ambas manos en señal de piedad.

Bette: no lo iba a hacer ; confía en mí estaras bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer - me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro - yo te cubro .

Adrián me agradeció y salió por la ventana

•Fin del flashback•

Terminé recordar y Chat llamó mi atención.

Chat : ya te eh dicho que no te dejes , no dejes que abusen de tu bondad.

Bette: sabes que me es difícil decir que no , simplemente no puedo.

Chat: puede que seas mayor que yo, pero aún así yo te cuido como si fueras menor que yo - puso su brazo en mi cabeza como siempre - hasta soy mucho más alto que tú.

Bette : ¡¡Ya te dije que es genética!! - le grité lo que siempre le digo - y para tu información, vivo muy feliz midiendo 1,49.

Chat: ¿Segura? Porque tú versión akumatizada era bastante más alta que tú, almenos un 1.60 , me llegabas a la cara , ya no al pecho .

Bette: ¡cállate! , No me hagas sentirme enana, mejor llévame a mí casa , tengo ensayo, el festival de música es mañana ¿ Vas a ir verdad? - le pregunté con los ojos brillosos .

Chat: haré lo que pueda para ir.

Me abrace a chat y me llevo hasta mi casa en su bastón.

Me esperó afuera de mi casa en lo que recogía mi bajo , mi mochila la traía puesta cuando me Akumatizarón, así que no hacía falta ir a la escuela a buscarla; metí mis audífonos, mis llaves, y más cosas que necesitaría.

Volví a salir y Chat me llevo hasta el Río para ir a la casa de Luka .

Me despedí y entre al barco .

Saludé a la señora Anarka antes de entrar a la casa, dónde Juleka, la hermana menor de Luka y su amiga Rose estaban juntas.

Las saludé y llegue hasta la habitación de Luka.

Bette: ya llegué, ¿listo para practicar ? - hablé mientras abría la puerta.

Mire a Luka sentado en su cama de brazos cruzados viéndome.

Luka: escuché que te Akumatizarón, ¿Porque? ¿Fueron los de tu salón verdad?- me preguntó enojado - sabía que debía quedarme y esperarte .

Bette: lo siento, sabes que no puedo defenderme.

Luka: tienes que superar tus traumas, necesitas aprender a decir que no , debes entender que no debes dejar que se aprovechen de ti... - puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. - sabes qué cuentas conmigo para apoyarte - me sonrió - ahora vamos a practicar - puso su mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello .

Bette: ¡oye! ¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso! Me cuesta trabajo peinarme en las mañanas- dije arreglándome el peinado, mientras ambos soltamos una risa...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte: Kori.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Narra Bette**.

* * *

Luka y yo terminamos de ensayar; y mi hora de volver a casa llegó.

Como siempre; Luka me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa , que no estaba a más de una estación de distancia.

Mi mamá abrió la puerta y saludó a Luka como siempre; le ofreció pasar a merendar; pero rechazó la invitación amablemente y agradeció, para después retirarse.

Mi mamá cerró la puerta y nos sentamos a comer entre ella y yo solas.

Le hablé acerca del festival; y de que tocaré con Luka, Juleka, Rose e Iván; y mi mamá se veía muy feliz.

Todos en mi familia tocan algún instrumento, es alrededor de los 13 años que se descubre tu talento.

Mi mamá toca piano, bajo, guitarra y batería; Leon (Mi padrastro) toca la guitarra electrica; Bayard toca el Saxofón; yo toco el bajo y la batería; Allard toca el violin; Mathieu toca la guitarra acústica; y a Nadine le interesa mucho el cello.

Y aunque no me guste pensar en ello mi papá también es músico; el toca batería y sabe manejar la mezcladora de ritmos.

Terminé la merienda y subí a mí habitación para hacer las tareas, no era mucho, pero la verdad no soy muy buena para la escuela, desde pequeña se me detectó TDA y me cuesta trabajo aprender, pero aún así , hago mi mayor esfuerzo y mis notas se mantienen entre 8-9.

Después de un rato Nadine entró a mí habitación.

Nadine : **Bette, te hablan en la puerta, una chica rubia y con mucho maquillaje.- **inmediatamente supe quién era.

Baje las escaleras y llegue a la entrada, encontrándome con cierta limusina que conozco.

Chloe: **¡Bette!, me alegra mucho verte** \- Chloe corrió y me abrazó del cuello, ya que todos son más altos que yo **\- vaya que todavía no creces; pero no vine a eso, voy a ir al salón de belleza y se me ocurrió que vinieras conmigo, se que no te gusta tanto el maquillaje y todo eso, pero tú cumpleaños es en menos de un mes, déjame pasar tiempo contigo como cuando éramos niñas ¿si?**

Cómo decirle que no a Chloe, se que hay gente que la odia por su actitud; pero la comprendo, su mama casi nunca está aqui, y parece no importarle su hija, me recuerda a mi papá; y como se cómo se siente; por eso tengo empatía y la aprecio como una buena amiga.

Bette: **Está bien Chloe, iré contigo.**

Chloe: **muchas gracias Bette! - **Chloe ma abrazó aún más fuerte** \- vamos ! Yo invito.**

Chloe me subió a la limusina y partimos juntas al salón.

Hablamos mucho, aunque nos veamos 1 vez a la semana.

Mi padrastro Leon trabaja en el ayuntamiento con el alcalde, y me cuenta de los caprichos de Chloe que pasaron en la semana, admito que aveces hace rabietas por cosas muy tontas, pero es mi amiga ,y así la aprecio.

Llegamos al salón de belleza y Chloe se fue con su estilista de siempre.

En cambio a mí me tocó lo que parece es una "Rookie" creo que es su primer día, así que pediré algo simple, así que le pedí que me pintara las puntas de color vino, así como Luka y Juleka tienen su cabello, me quiero ver bien para el festival de música , casi no pedí nada de maquillaje, más aún así ,Chloe insistió en que me hicieran las uñas.

Pedí un diseño muy fácil color azul rey metálico , se veian bien y como tengo la costumbre de morderme las uñas, esto me ayudará a no comermelas.

Chloe fué a pagar con la tarjeta de crédito de su papá y yo la esperé en la entrada .

Chloe: **hubieras pedido algo más caro Bette, solo fueron 20£ .**

Bette: **sabes que no soy mucho de pedir cosas.**

Nos subimos a la limusina y Chloe me dejó en mi casa.

Le agradecí y me despedí de ella antes de entrar y arreglar mi mochila , Bayard y Allard también estaban listos, esperando a que sonara el bocinazo del carro.

* * *

El carro llegó en 10 minutos y los tres nos despedimos de Mathieu y Nadine, igual que de mamá y Leon.

Subí al asiento de adelante como cada viernes y saludé a mi papá

Bette: **hola papá** \- dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

Bayard y Allard entraron por atrás.

Ambos: **hola papá** \- dijeron también poniendose el cinturón.

Papá: **hola , ¿Tienen hambre? Porque yo sí**.- hablo mi padre, y nos miramos entre los 3

Los 3: **poca hambre** \- dijimos al unisono.

Papa: **me sorprende que te hayas pintado el cabello Bette, no es algo común de ti -** dijo poniendo a andar el auto.

Bette: **te había dicho que mañana es el festival de música, y quiero verme bien** \- le respondí.

Allard: **Quieres verte bien para Luka, no mientas** \- dijo Allard mientras jugaba en su celular.

Bayard : **Cállate Allard, a ti cuando te hablan Alix hasta te paras derecho **\- me defendió Bayard.

Allard:** ¡no te metas en mis asuntos si! **\- gritó sonrojado Allard.

Allard va al mismo salón que Juleka, Rose e Iván, y está enamorado de Alix, una chica bajita como yo, con cabello rosa y bastante energética , pero me cae bien.

Llegamos a la casa de mi padre, y subí directo a mi habitación, pude ver cabello de color rubio en mi cama y me di cuenta que ellas estuvieron aquí.

Puedo aceptar el hecho de que mi padre se volvió a casar una una caza fortunas, puedo aceptar el hecho de que ahora tengo tres hermanastras, pero le eh dicho mil veces que a mi cuarto no las déje entrar.

Me repugna la idea de que mi padre eligió a esa mujer sobre mi madre, me da asco como la besa , siento celos de como trata mejor a sus hijas que a nosotros.

Gran rabia subía por mi cuerpo, lágrimas también , y no quería aceptar que ellas estuvieron aquí.

Revise mi armario, habían movido toda mi ropa, y de seguro se la probaron, abrí mi baúl; y me faltaba el collar que me dio Emilie .

Me enojé demasiado, estaba a punto de llorar... cuando alguien tocó mi ventana.

* * *

Gracias por leer

atte: Kori


	4. Capítulo 3

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Quería limpiarme las lágrimas antes de abrir la ventana, más Chat entró sin avisar.

Chat: Estaba patrullando y vi un akuma venir hacia acá ¿Están todos bien?- entró buscando al akuma.

Me miró a la cara y vió mi expresión.

Chat:¿ ibas a ser akumatizada dos veces seguidas en un día? ¿Ahora que te pasó?- se acercó y me puso su mano en mi hombro.

Bette: Dannielle y Johanna estuvieron aquí, movieron mis cosas ...se llevarón mi collar ... - mi voz se cortaba cuando trataba de hablar y algunas lágrimas salían.

Chat: ¿C-cual collar? Dime porfavor que es el de cuarzo aqua - me tomo por ambos hombros y me sacudió un poco brusco.

Bette: ese mismo , se llevaron el collar que me regaló tu madre - se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Llegué a conocer a Emilie Desde que era pequeña; era un mujer cariñosa, amble y bondadosa; era como una segunda madre para mí; la veía muy seguido, dado a que además era amiga de la escuela de mi mamá, y crecieron juntas; y cuando Emilie desapareció; me dolió bastante, y me deprimí... daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver.

Chat estaba furioso al escuchar que aquellas chicas se habían llevado ese collar, ya que Emilie me lo regaló unos días antes de que desapareciera; lo que lo hacía aún más importante para mí.

Chat: Espera aquí - dijo antes de salir con su bastón .

Se fue, y me quedé unos minutos esperando, más no volvía; así que bajé a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y un sándwich, para luego volver a subir a mí habitación.

Dejé mi merienda en mi escritorio y me puse a acomodar el desastre que dejaron en mi armario, y justo cuando termine de limpiar , Chat volvió .

Chat: Lo recuperé - dijo mostrándome su mano.

Bette: ¿Cómo lo recuperaste? - pregunté tomando el collar y abrazándolo.

Chat: busque la dirección de tu madrastra en el directorio, fui a su casa, me asome por las ventanas y en una de las habitaciones lo vi en la mesa de noche, así que cuando la chica salió al baño entré y lo tome- dijo orgulloso.

Bette: eso fue muy peligroso; te pudieron haber visto...¿La chica era rubia o pelirroja?- le pregunté mientras me ponía el collar, de ahora en adelante no me lo quitaré jamás.

Chat: pelirroja.

Bette: Entonces fue Dannielle, es la peor de todas.

Chat: ¿Y porque no le dices la verdad a tu papá?

Bette: Me da miedo que las prefiera a ellas que a nosotros, ya cambió a mí madre por esa señora, me da miedo que nos cambie también a nosotros.

Chat: Sabes que si necesitas un amigo para hablar aquí estoy, pero tengo hambre, ¿tienes comida? - me preguntó poniendo los ojos de gato.

Bette: Claro; te abro mis sentimientos y lo que te importa es la comida - tomé el sándwich de mi mesa - ten - le di la mitad.

Chat: ¿Tiene queso? - pregunto por el sándwich.

Bette: le puse queso americano, no sé si te gusta.

Chat: así está bien - abrió la boca y le pego una mordida.

toc toc toc*

Sonó la puerta de mi habitación.

Chat se escondió abajo de mi cama y hable.

Bette: pasa.

Allard entro a mi habitación.

Allard: Bette ¿Puedo decirte algo?- pregunto algo apenado.

Bette: ¿ Qué pasó? - le devolví preocupada.

Allard: Tu sabes que me ah gustado Alix por bastante tiempo, pero , aveces cuando hablo con Nathaniel, también siento cosas en el estómago, y ,no sé qué pensar - Allard bajo la cabeza - ¿Me gusta? ¿O solo es una reacción cualquiera de mi cuerpo? No sé qué me pasa, me siento confundido - se abrazó a si mismo - ¿Que debo pensar?...

Bette: debes comparar como te siente con Alix, ¿Te sientes igual cuando estás con los dos?¿Con quién estás más cómodo? Tienes que pensar todo eso - puse mi mano en su hombro - recuerda que te voy a apoyar,elijas a quien elijas.

Allard: ¡muchas gracias Bette!- me abrazó y se fue a su habitación.

Chat salió de debajo de mi cama, casi se me olvidaba que estaba ahí.

Cerré la puerta y salimos al balcón.

Chat: No sabía que a Allard le gustaba Alix.

Bette: Mi hermano es raro, le gusta ocultar sus pensamientos, pero últimamente se ah estado abriendo mucho conmigo, eso me agrada.

Chat: No te lo había dicho, pero me gusta cómo quedó tu pelo - dijo refiriéndose a las puntas color vino.

Bette: Gracias, Chloe me llevo al salón de belleza.

Chat: Creo que Sabrina, Tu , Allard y Yo somos los únicos amigos de Chloe, los del salón la odian, pero es que no la comprenden; no se ponen en sus zapatos.

Chat y yo seguimos hablando así un rato, hasta que nos dieron las 9 y era hora de que el volviera a su casa.

Bette: ¿Entonces estarás ahí mañana? - pregunté refiriéndome al festival de música.

Chat: tengo que mostrarle a mí padre mis avances en piano, si todo sale bien, estaré ahí.

Chat extendió su bastón y salió de mi casa hacia su mansión .

Quería dormir un poco, ya que mañana me iré temprano a casa de Luka para practicar un poco más.

Me acosté y apague mi luz...

* * *

Me levanté alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y fuí a desayunar.

Papá había hecho el desayuno y estaba delicioso.

Terminé de desayunar y subí a cambiar mi ropa y arreglarme.

Me puse una camisa holgada color vino y un pantalón negro y mis botas negras, una chamarra color café y me acomode el cabello en una colita como siempre.

Salí de la casa y tomé la estación de metro, la casa de mi papá está a 3 estaciónes del Sena; así que tardaría unos 30 minutos.

* * *

Llegué al Sena alrededor de las 8 y saludé a Anarka , Juleka, Rose, Ivan y Mylène , que fueron los primeros en llegar y entre al camarote de Luka.

Nos sentamos a practicar y practicar hasta que nos coordinamos perfecto, como siempre.

Luka dijo que lo mejor para relajarse antes de tocar era meditar un poco , así que nos pusimos a meditar , pero una chica entro a la habitación.

Xxx: ehhh, hola m-me llamo ma-ma-ma-ma-marimanette, tu mamá me envió por ustedes , el gruyo- el grupo los espera- dijo la chica trabandose.

Luka: hola ma-ma-ma-ma-marimanette - dijo Luka mientras se reía; pero a la chica parecía que le dió pena- lo siento; me doy a entender mejor con esto - tomó su guitarra y le habló para que se sentára- que extraño, parece que tienes algo como esto en tu corazón- me hizo una seña para que acompañará la guitarra con el bajo.

Empezamos a tocar música suave y relajada y la chica parecía disfrutarla.

Marinette: ¿Como hacen eso?

Bette: La música es más simple que las palabras - le respondí yo.

La chica se paró y se acercó a la colección de uñas de guitarra de Luka.

Marinette:¿Les gusta la música de jagged Stone?

Luka: es nuestro cantante favorito.

Marinette: el mío también.

Luka: si quieres puedes quedartela, tengo muchas - dijo refiriéndose a la uña.

Marinette: Oh ¡gracias!

Bette: creo que será mejor que alcanzamos al ¿"gruyo " dijiste?- le dije a la chica.

Marinette: ay no, ¿Enserio dije eso? - dijo con pena.

Luka: eres muy graciosa Marinette - le dijo Luka mientras salíamos.

Empecé a hablar con Luka en voz baja.

Bette: ¿Te gusta Marinette verdad? - le hable en bajo a Luka .

Luka: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - me preguntó algo avergonzado.

Bette: nisiquiera a mi me dejas tocar tu colección de uñas, de verdad debió gustarte ella.

Luka: si; me gustó un poco, es como una melodía que resuena en mi cabeza .

Bette: Interesante...

Trataba de ocultar mis sentimientos, mi pecho me estaba doliendo, la verdad, hubo un tiempo en que me gustó Luka, pero sabía que no era posible que el se fijará en mi, y me sentí agradecida de que quisiera ser mi amigo, aveces, mis sentimientos regresan, y se van de nuevo, es complicado, pero también es culpa de otro chico que conozco...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte: Kori


	5. Capítulo 4

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Llegué agotada a mí casa.

Vaya día, la señora Anarka fue akumatizada, Luka se enamoró de Marinette, Adrián llegó a tiempo para tocar, ¿Qué más podría pasar hoy?...

BipBip*

Me llegó un mensaje al celular, era de Donnel.

* * *

Mensajes:

Donn 3 : Bette, soy Danna, necesito que vengas

( Dirección )

Bette: ¿Que pasó? ¿Está todo bien?...

Donn 3: Solo ven , aquí te digo

Bette: Voy en camino

* * *

No llegó respuesta alguna después de mi último mensaje; abrí la dirección, y era en el hospital.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo de mi casa; no me importaba si era tarde, solo tomé mi abrigo y corrí..

Tomé una vieja y polvorienta bicicleta del patio de atrás y arranqué al hospital.

Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba, y al entrar al hospital una rubia y rizada cabellera me esperaba en la recepción.

Bette: ¿Qué pasó Danna? ¿Está todo bien? - pregunté tomando bocanadas de aire, estaba muy cansada de pedalear.

Danna: Es Dante ... Lleva internado dos dias, y Donnel lleva sin dormir ni comer desde que llegamos aquí, habla con el porfavor.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Donnel, desde hace ya 2... casi 3 años .

Éramos compañeros de secundaria, y desde que nos graduamos solo hemos hablado por mensaje.

Bette: ¿Dónde está? - pregunte algo preocupada

Danna: Esta sentado en el estacionamiento.

Salí de la recepción a buscarl; los pensamientos me comían poco a poco¿ Me recordará?¿Cómo se sentirá al verme?.

Lo encontré sentado en la acera, tenía grandes ojeras, y se le veía cansado.

Su bella cabellera rubia ceniza se veía descuidada; sus ojos azules que tanto amaba estaban adormilados y con ojeras; en su cara llena de pecas se notaba que había estado llorando.

Bette: Donnel ... - me acerqué a él lentamente.

Donnel: ¡¿Bette!? - su rostro se volteó rápidamente a verme, podía ver sus lágrimas y sus ojos rojos -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tus hermanos están enfermos? - preguntó preocupado limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

Bette: Vine a verte - me senté a su lado - Danna me hablo para que viniera ¿Quieres hablar?.

Donnel: Estoy bien, yo... No estoy bien - bajo la cabeza - Dante lleva varios días internado,se desmayó hace dos días y no despierta, no saben porque... Me preocupa mi hermano Bette.

Bette: Donnel, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien - tomé su mano - te lo prometo , tienes que descansar, y tienes que comer - lo miré a los ojos , por poco me pierdo admirando su color intenso...- porfavor, confía que todo va a salir bien.

Donnel: ¿Me lo prometes? - apretó mi mano con firmeza, era una sensación que había olvidado...

Bette: Te lo prometo - dije y me paré de la acera - ven, vamos a comer .

Entramos al hospital y llevé a Donnel al comedor, empezó a comer y Danna me llamó desde la recepción,me agradeció por haber venido..

Salí un poco al estacionamiento, y me senté donde antes estaba Donnel, pensé en todo el tiempo que pasó..

Donnel lleva siendo mi amor platónico por 7 años, desde que estábamos en la primaria, siempre a sido muy bueno conmigo, se me hacía lindo y bondadoso, siempre me defendía de los demás ...

El día de la graduación de secundaria no lo vi en la fiesta, así que no pude darle un adiós como es debido...

Meses antes de entrar a el bachillerato conocí Luka, y sentí algo por el, más no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Donnel ,así que decidí olvidar lo que sentí por Luka.

Nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a tocar juntos, Luka y yo ya casi cumplimos 2 años de amigos, debería conseguir algo para el..

????: ¿Bette? ¿Que haces tan tarde aquí?- chat apareció de la nada - ¿estás enferma?

Bette: Vine a ver a un amigo, no te preocupes¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Chat: Estaba haciendo patrulla, ¿hoy fue un día animado no? Por fin conocí a tu amigo Luka.

Bette: ¿Conoces a Marinette no ? - solté de la nada - Digo, va en tu salón , Dime ¿Que piensas de ella, te gusta o algo por el estilo?

Chat: Marinette es una buena amiga,es algo extraña, pero es muy buena persona, y no me gusta, ya sabes que yo amo a Ladybug.

Bette: ¿Solo a Ladybug?- lo miré a la cara.

Chat: bueno, hay otra chica, se llama Kagami , va conmigo a esgrima, y me llamó la atención desde hace tiempo.

Bette: ¿Acaso se parece a Ladybug? Solo así pudo haber ganado tu atención.

Chat se quedó callado unos segundos.

Chat: si, se parece un poco, pero ella no es Ladybug , Kagami ya fue Akumatizada, por eso se que ella no pude ser my Lady .

Bette: si,ya sabía que no era ella.

Luka me había enseñado a escuchar la melodía interna de la gente, y cuando Ladybug llegó, no pude evitar notar que su melodía era idéntica a la de Marinette, Estoy casi segura que Luka también lo notó.

Danna: ¡Bette! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Dante se recuperó! - gritó Danna desde la puerta del hospital.

Me despedí rápido de chat y salí corriendo a con Danna.

Estaban todos muy felices,Dante había sido dado de alta en cuanto llegué.

Donnel llegó corriendo y me abrazó , no sabía cómo reaccionar, y me quedé estática.

Dante: ¿Bette? No te veía hace años¿Que haces aquí? - Dante se acercó y me preguntó.

Bette: Me dijeron que estabas mal, y vine a verte¿Pero que te paso? ¿Porque te desmayaste?

Dante: Mi novia me dio una buena noticia- hizo una seña a su novia para que se acercara- creo que recuerdas a Amelia ¿No Bette?

Bette: claro son novios desde antes de la universidad.

Dante sonrió y hablo.

Dante: Familia - llamó la atención de tus familiares - tengo un anuncio que hacer - puso su mano en el vientre de Amelia - Vamos a ser padres

La noticia nos llego como un cubetazo de agua fría, inmediatamente todos fueron a felicitar a la pareja.

Dante y Amelia se habían casado hace unos meses por el civil, ya que llevaban 6 años de novios .

Todos estaban muy felices y sentí que no encajaba, esa no era mi familia..

Salí del hospital y chat seguía afuera en el estacionamiento.

Se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero lo rechacé, pues tenía que devolver la bicicleta a casa.

Me subí y pedalié hasta casa de mi padre.

Guarde la bicicleta y subí a mi cuarto.

Vaya que en estos dos días las cosas se están poniendo intensas.

Me tumbe en mi cama y empecé a cerrar mis ojos mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la colonia de Donnel quedó impregnada en mi ropa, y mientras cerraba mis ojos , era como si el estuviese a mí lado

* * *

desperté hasta las 10 am del día siguiente.Desayuné y fui al parque a ver qué podía hacer.

Veía pasar familias con sus hijos, y me sentía nostálgica .

Extrañaba esos momentos cuando mis padres estaban juntos y felices, más ahora se que ambos son felices a su manera...

Tomé el bajo que traje de mi casa y me senté bajo un árbol a tocar.

Algún que otro niño se acercaba y me miraba, debo admitir que no me gustan los niños, simplemente no soy lo suficientemente paciente con ellos, y aún así quiero tres hijos ¿Qué cosas no?.

Seguí tocando hasta que me dolieron los dedos y decidí tomar una siesta bajo aquel árbol .

Soñé que estaba en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, era el anochecer y el cielo se pintaba de colores rojizos.

Me recargaba en el barandal mientras miraba a la distancia, cuando empecé a llorar de la nada.

Y lo vi.

Lo vi de nuevo, el chico de cabello color cereza .

Me extendió su mano y al tomarla el me abrazo y me calmó, lloré en su hombro y justo cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre; desperté.

Bette: Dios, ¿Porque nunca puedo saber su nombre? ...

* * *

Gracias por leer

atte: Kori


	6. Capítulo 5

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Me desperté de mi siesta con la imagen del chico en mente; mirando hacia el vacío, el cielo se veía hermoso..

Por más que quería no me levantaba del árbol, estaba tan cómoda que todo lo que pensaba se convertía en un pensamiento en blanco y sin sentido.

Estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando una voz me sacó de aquel trance .

Adrián: Bette ,¿Que haces aquí? - me extendió la mano para levantarme del piso.

Bette: Eso debería preguntarte yo - tomé su mano , me levanté y me sacudí el pasto de la ropa.

Adrián: Tengo una sesión de fotos , acabo de llegar con el fotógrafo, está montando la cámara.

Bette: Otra sesión de fotos ¿Ahora para que es? - me crucé de brazos- el último fue para tu perfume.

Adrián: Es una simple sesión para una revista ¿Quieres quedarte a ver? Después de esto tengo que practicar piano y chino en mi casa, si te interesa puedes venir, ya sabes que a mí padre le caes bien y no habrá problema alguno en que vengas.

Bette: Le avisaré a mí padre, así no habrá ningún problema - Adrián sonrió y se fue con el fotógrafo.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a mí padre..

Papá: Diga - contestó el teléfono.

Bette: Papá soy Bette, llamo para avisarte que voy a estar con Adrián hasta las 6 .

Papá: ¿Con permiso de quién? - me preguntó enojado.

A mí papá no le agrada mucho el señor Gabriel, siempre a tenido celos de el, y de que le vaya tan bien en su carrera.

Bette: No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando que voy a estar con él hasta las 6 , no te importa mucho, digo, ¿tienes que ir a ver a tu esposa e hijas no?- mi padre se quedó callado - te quiero papá, adiós.

Colgué el celular y me senté en una banca cerca de donde estaban el fotógrafo y Adrián.

Unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por mi cara y mis ojos empezaban a arder.

Me tranquilice un poco y decidí tocar mi bajo de nevo , mientras esperaba a Adrián.

Sentía una mirada penetrante en mi nuca, y tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando.

Me volteé a ver detrás de mí, pero solo vi a Alya, la chica de ayer que estaba en el barco de Luka ,sentada en en una banca con su celular y unas niñas pequeñas.

Me volteé de nuevo hacia enfrente y decidí tocar Komm Süsser Tod, una canción de una serie que veo de vez en cuando , volvía la sensación de que me observaban.

Después de una hora Adrián terminó su sesión de fotos y nos subimos a su carro para ir camino a su casa.

Nathalie me recibió amable como siempre y nos pregunto si necesitábamos algo , así que Adrián pidió algo de fruta picada y una jarra de agua fría .

Subimos a su habitación y nos sentamos en el piano para empezar a practicar, el plan era practicar 1 hora piano y una hora chino , así nos quedaban dos horas libres para divertirse.

Nathalie nos trajo la fruta y el agua con dos vasos y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta .

Adrián pracricó media hora de solista y luego la otra media hora en dueto conmigo .

Descansamos diez minutos y luego practicamos chino.

Estuvimos hablando alrededor de media hora cuando decidimos que nos merecíamos un descanso.

Tomé un poco de fruta del plato, y un vaso de agua.

Adrián y yo nos sentamos en el sillón y comenzamos a hablar en chino de nuevo, hasta que nos hartamos .

Jugamos videojuegos y contamos anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, estábamos tan entretenidos que el tiempo se nos fue volando y rápidamente nos dieron las 5:35 , y ya casi era hora de que volviera a casa, más se me ocurrió pregúntale a Adrián más acerca de sus poderes .

Adrián me presento a una pequeña criatura negra llamada plagg, que era el que le daba sus poderes y por lo general se escondía en su chaqueta , empezó a comerse un queso, que no se de dónde lo obtuvo, pero olía bastante fuerte.

Plagg fue muy divertido y me contó que el fue la razón por la cual se extinguieron los dinosaurios.

Al final salí de la casa de Adrián a las 5:50 y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, que estaba a dos estaciones desde la casa de Adrián.

Seguía teniendo esa sensación de que me estaban observando y me empezaba a preocupar.

Narra Marinette:

Alrededor de las 12:50 PM.

Estaba muy emocionada, hoy Adrián tiene una sesión de fotos en el parque a la 1 y obviamente no me la voy a perder .

Alya y sus hermanas me esperan en el parque para que me hagan compañía mientras veo a Adrián.

Salí temprano de mi casa y llegué al parque .

Me encontré con Alya que estaba sentada en una banca con sus hermanas esperando a que llegara.

Me senté con ellas a ver a Adrián mientras las gemelas jugaban a las traes, cuando pude ver a Adrián hablando con una chica.

Si mis ojos no me fallan era Bette, la chica que estaba ayer con Luka.

Desde hace tiempo que veo que ella y Adrián hablan muy seguido, más no sé que sea ella de el.

Ya tengo suficiente con Chloe, Lila y Kagami,¿y ahora ella?.

Adrián volvió a su sesión de fotos y Bette sacó su celular

Bette: Papá soy Bette, llamo para avisarte que voy a estar con Adrián hasta las 6 ... No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando que voy a estar con él hasta las 6 , no te importa mucho, digo, ¿tienes que ir a ver a tu esposa e hijas no?- tomo una pausa- te quiero papá, adiós. - Bette colgó su celular y juro que la vi limpiarse la cara , como si hubiera llorado.

Tomó su bajo y estaba a punto de empezar a tocar cuando volteó y yo rápidamente me escondí.

Alya me avisó que ya no estaba mirando y me volví a sentar con ella, toda la hora la estuve observando y escuchaba como tocaba, debo admitir que ella y Luka tocan muy bien juntos, hasta se me hacen bonita pareja, aunque Luka me gusto un poco..

Gracias por leer

atte: Kori


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo corto

**Sigue narrando Marinette**

* * *

Después de la sesión de fotos , Bette subió al auto de Adrián y partieron rumbo a su casa.

Los seguí hasta la casa de Adrián, pude verlos entrar tranquilamente, pero Nathalie no preguntó ¿Porqué Bette estaba ahí? o ¿Quién es ella?; supongo que Nathalie ya conocía a Bette.

Quería transformarme en Ladybug, y escuchar de lo que hablaban; pero Tikki me hizo entrar en razón; diciendo que era mejor no meterse en la vida privada de Adrián, así que lo pensé mejor y decidí no meterme más .

Me retiré de la casa de Adrián poco a poco; pero la curiosidad y los celos me comían lentamente.

No resistí; me transformé para subir hasta el edificio de enfrente y así poder espiar su conversación.

Nathalie les trajo fruta y agua que dejó sobre el piano; y Adrián se sentó a practicar, mientras Bette se sentaba en el piso a tocar su bajo.

Todo estaba muy normal; no pasaba nada interesante, y ya llevaba media hora escuchando tocar a Adrián, su música se escuchaba como si un ángel estuviera tocando una concierto privado solo para mí.

Adrián se detuvo unos minutos y Bette se levantó del piso; se sentó a su lado , y comenzaron a tocar en un dueto.

Mis celos fueron aún más, estaba a punto de hacer algo; pero algo pasó al escuchar su música .

Su música juntos... se oía aún mejor que solo Adrián; estaban perfectamente coordinados, tanto así, que me logré calmar y me volví a sentar para observar un poco más.

Aún más tiempo pasó, y se sentaron en el sillón para hablar; pude oír que estaban hablando en chino, lástima que no se me da hablarlo, debería pedirle a mi mamá que me enseñe más seguido. Solo pude entender el nombre de un chico; **_Donnel_**, me pregunto; quién será, quizá me ayude a quitarme a Bette del camino.

Alrededor de las 5:20 me llegó una llamada de mi madre; algo preocupada me preguntó donde estaba, y le puse de excusa que salí a dar un paseo después de estar con Alya y sus hermanas en el parque.

Me pidió ayuda con una entrega y salí lo más rápido posible hacia mi casa.

Me destransformé unas cuadras antes y llegué rápido para entregar rápido y volver a la casa de Adrián.

Por lo que me dijo mi mamá, el pastel era para una familia a 3 estaciones de mi casa, así que me tomaría algo de tiempo llegar, no me planeaba transformar, quería que Tikki descansara un poco, lo único fiable era tomar el metro.

Tardó 15 minutos en llegar, y rápido busqué la dirección de la casa.

Toqué el timbre y un chico me atendió, era alto de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules, con la cara llena de pecas y mejillas rosadas.

Marinette: **traigo un pastel para Donnel Coeurbri **.

Donnel: **ese soy yo**\- le extendí la caja con El pastel- **ten, quédate el cambio **\- me entregó el dinero.

Marinette: **¿Puedes firmar de recibido?** \- le extendí la libreta de firmas.

Escribió su nombre y se despidió, ¿Me pregunto si es el mismo Donnel del que escuché de Bette?.

Sin pensar mucho y ya con todo listo; me transformé en un callejón y volví a casa de Adrián, eran ya las 5:50 y de seguro Bette ya se iba a casa; y así era; justo cuando llegué, ella ya iba de salida, solo espero y no haya pasado nada entre los dos.

La seguía desde lo alto de los edificios y viviendas; hasta que llegó a su casa a las 6:05.

Aproximadamente 5 minutos después, ella y otros dos chicos subieron a un auto color gris; y partieron .

Creo que uno de los chicos era Allard, el chico pelinegro ,alto y nerd de mi salón, ¿Cuál era su apellido? ¿Bedeau?, Si creo que así era.

Los seguí hasta una gran casa a comparación de la anterior, de color blanco con decoraciones grises, parecía una mansión como la de Adrián, una mujer de cabello café salió a recibirlos; junto a otro señor muy alto de cabello gris y algo rellenito.

Otros dos niños salieron de la casa y los abrazaron, Bette, Allard, y el otro chico se despidieron del señor que los llevó, escuché decir a los chicos "adiós papá" antes de que el hombre subiera a su auto de nuevo y se marchara.

Entraron a su casa/mansión y ya no pude ver más.

No me quedaba de otra más que hacerme amiga de Allard y averiguar más, mi desventaja aquí es que Allard es bastante tímido y reservado, aún así eh visto que tiene un temperamento fuerte y le molesta que la gente se meta en sus asuntos, una combinación muy extraña, pero apartir de mañana la operación " amistarse con Allard y evitar que Adrián y Bette sean pareja" comienza!

* * *

Pdta: cuando me refiero a "Estaciones" estoy hablando de estaciones del metro que normalmente recorren de entre 3 a 4 kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

Gracias por leer

atte: Kori


	8. Capítulo 7

**Narra Allard**

* * *

Me levanté temprano como cada lunes, gracias al canto de las aves que estaban paradas en mi ventana.

Su canto era tranquilo y armonioso, eso me puso de buen humor.

Tomé una cambio de ropas y me encaminé al baño de mi habitación, puse mi ropa en un estante y me despojé de mis pijamas.

Estábamos a finales de junio, por lo que el agua tibia era mi mejor opción en las mañanas, y hoy, el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta.

Al salir de la regadera me sequé y cambie con mi típica camisa negra y grande, mis pantalones azul rey con unos zapatos blancos.

Me acomodé el cabello, hoy no estaba tan rebelde como siempre, este día está siendo demasiado bueno conmigo, usualmente amanezco de mal humor.

Bajé a la cocina , dónde mi hermana estaba preparando el desayuno, olía a pan tostado con mantequilla, jugo de naranja fresco, huevos revueltos y tocino.

Mi día iba cada vez mejor; me senté en la mesa con Bayard, Mathieu, Nadine y Bette a desayunar, ya que León y mi mamá siempre salen a trabajar muy temprano.

El desayuno estuvo perfecto, me sentía genial, así que tomé mi mochila y salí hacia la escuela, me despedí de mis hermanos y empecé a caminar .

El clima estába perfecto, no había mucho sol, pero estaba algo caliente el día, unas cuantas nubes en el cielo y la brisa matutina que tanto me gusta.

Iba entrando por la gran puerta de la escuela, cuando vi pasar a Alix y a Nathaniel juntos, no pude evitar sonrojarme , pero no sé quién me causo eso, ¿Fue Alix?¿O fue Nathaniel?.

Llegué a mi locker y colgué mi mochila, todos estaban hablando acerca del cumpleaños de la señorita Bustier, y los regalos de todos se veían geniales, sobre todo el de Marinette, aunque a decir verdad, Marinette me parece una chica bastante irritante y no me agrada en absoluto, su personalidad es completamente opuesta a la mía.

Mi regalo era muy simple, a lo largo del año, estuve observando los comportamientos de la señorita, y ella tiende mucho a preocuparse por nosotros, pero ella también merece todo el amor del mundo, no puedo darle mucho, pero le conseguí un vestido que vi el otro día en el centro comercial, y cuando lo vi, la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fue la señorita Bustier.

Es un vestido color blanco, con encajes plateados y un cinturón color azul cielo muy tenue, además, le conseguí unas zapatillas color plateado, a juego con la ropa, junto con algo de joyería que combina con los colores, es el conjunto perfecto para el verano, espero y le guste.

Sonó el timbre y eso indicaba el comienzo de la clase de química con la profesora Mendeleiev.

Después, comimos algo ligero en la cafetería con un pequeño descanso entre la siguiente clase.

Siguió la clase de arte y luego la clase de educación física, y al fin, llegó la hora de la calse de la señorita Bustier.

Durante el camino a mí casillero , dónde tomaría el regalo que preparé, Marinette y Alya se me acercaron.

Marinette: ¿Tú qué regalo conseguiste para la señorita Bustier Allard, de seguro es algo simple veedad? - Marinette me pregunto curiosa.

Debo admitir que me da pena mostrar mi regalo, siento que se burlarán por el hecho de que elegí ropa, además, y Marinette y yo nisiquiera somos amigos, no tengo porqué decirle, además que piense que por el simple hecho de ser tímido le conseguí algo simple es descortés de su parte.

Allard: Nada que a ti te importe - tomé mi regalo, cerré mi casillero y caminé al salon ignorándola por completo.

Al entrar al salón coloqué mi regalo junto a los demás en el escritorio y le deseé feliz cumpleaños a la señorita.

Volteé para tomar mi lugar, pero noté que estaba ocupado por otra persona.

Usualmente, me siento con Iván, pero hoy estaba sentado junto a Mylène, asi que Nathaniel tomo el lugar de Mylène y se sentó junto a Alix, por lo que tomé el lugar de Nathaniel al fondo de la clase.

Me senté solo al fondo de la clase y la señorita Bustier empezó a abrir sus regalos.

Empezó por el de Marinette, que fue arruinado por Chloe, una pequeña risa salió de mi al ver la cara de Marinette, Chloe me volteó a ver, y yo solo le sonreí y le levanté el pulgar, en señal de que me agradó lo que hizo.

No es que odie a Marinette, solo que es muy molesta , a mí parecer, demasiado entrometida,y energética.

La señorita salió con Marinette para hablar y aproveché para recostarme en mi lugar, después de unos minutos entro la señorita Bustier, por lo visto akumatizada, se hizo llamar "Zombiezou" y lanzó un beso a Chloe, pero ella se cubrió con Sabrina.

Ladybug llegó y todos huimos del aula, más Sabrina se estaba sintiendo mal, e intento besar a Chloe.

Yo reaccioné, y junto a Adrián ayude a Chloe, pero Sabrina fue a por Mylène y la besó.

Iván separó a ambas chicas, y Mylène se empezó a sentir mal también.

Adrián:Son contagiosos, no permitan que los besen ! - hablo Adrián al darse cuanta de lo que pasaba.

Todos corrimos hacia los casilleros, e Iván se sacrificó para hacernos tiempo.

Nos escondimos , y esperamos.

A los minutos Ladybug llegó , Adrián se infectó , y fuimos subidos a la azotea.

Mientras tanto con Bette...

Luka y yo estábamos en nuestro descanso, hablábamos de música, y de cómo planeábamos pasar el sabado .

De la nada, una gran cantidad de gente entro a la escuela y empezaron a besar a la gente.

Luka y yo corrimos mientras nos seguían, trataron de besarme, pero Luka les puso la mano en la cara y los empujó, encontramos un aula vacía y nos escondimos.

Me recosté contra la puerta, con la respiración agitada, y volteé a ver a Luka, se veía cansado también .

Puse el candado en la puerta y me acerqué a el.

Luka: Bette, tengo... Mucho calor, no se que me sucede - respiraba cada vez más pesado y me acerqué más.

Bette: estarás bien, estás cansado porque corriste , gracias por protegerme.

Luka: Bette ~ - dijo con un tono extraño en su voz , y sus ojos se volvieron rosados.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y trato de besarme, yo ponía resistencia e intentaba empujarlo , aunque dentro de mi quería ese beso.

Logre empujarlo contra una pared y corrí a abrir la ventana más cercana, pero estábamos en un segundo piso, no había a donde ir, podía saltar, había un arbusto abajo y amortiguaría mi caída.

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando volteé hacia atrás, Luka me jaló, me tiró al piso y me besó en la boca.

Mi corazón se aceleró, y al mismo tiempo me deprimí, ya que sabía que solo me besaba por el hecho de que estaba bajo la influencia de un akumatizado .

Me empezó a dar calor y cada vez subía más, Luka me seguía besando, en las mejillas, en la frente, en toda la cara, el calor llegó a un punto insoportable, y después de eso no supe más de mi...

* * *

Posdata: lo siento si te gusta el doblaje latino, pero a mí en particular no me termina de gustar, y prefiero usar el nombre en inglés o francés de los villanos, además de usar palabras como " akumatizado o akumatizar , en lugar de akumizar y akumizado,que es como se nos presentan en latino,solo por el simple hecho de que a mi me suena fonéticamente mejor, y para mí me resulta imposible escribir oraciones con palabras que yo considero gramáticamente incorrectas, así como "Chat Noir" Como es en francés,en lugar de "Cat Noa" como suena en español latino, y "Hawkmoth" como en inglés y latino en lugar de "Lepidóptero" como en castellano.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte: Kori


	9. Capítulo 8

**Narra Allard**

* * *

Todos estábamos en el techo de la escuela, me mantenía callado ante la situación, sabía que al final del día siempre gana ladybug, así que no había de que asustarnos.

Me mantenía al lado de Chloe, tomandola de la mano, no es que me guste o algo así, pero después de todo, ella a sido mi amiga de toda la vida,nuestras familias se conocen hace años y con mi familia se comporta como realmente es, una persona con sentimientos y un corazón, que desgraciadamente la gente no logra sentir empatía por el .

Llegó Chat Noir y lo primero que hizo fue hacer sus chistes malos e ir a con ladybug

Alix : ¡Chloe! Siempre Chloe-Todos empezaban a arrinconarnos; seguía tomándola de la mano, hasta que quedamos en la orilla del techo - ¡solo piensas en ti!

Alya: ¡Si! ¿Porqué no les damos lo que quieren?

Nino: ¡Oye si! Qué buena idea .

Apreté más fuerte la mano de Chloe

Chloe : ¡¿Es mi culpa que yo sea mucho mejor que ustedes?!

Ladybug logró calmar a todos y sugirió usar a Chloe como carnada para Zombiezou .

Los infectados comenzaban a subir y ChatNoir tuvo que crear una tirolesa con su bastón y cinturón para que nosotros pudiésemos bajar hacía un autobús.

La gente empezaba a bajar, y los infectados habían alcanzado el techo.

Max se sacrificó para que Kim y yo mantuviesenos a salvó a Chloe.

Yo me aseguré al cinturón y tome a Chloe en brazos, ella se agarró fuerte a mi cuello y ambos llegamos, más nos estrellamos contra la pared debido a que ChatNoir no nos alcanzó a atrapar a tiempo.

Rosita salió a ayudarnos , cargue a Chloe en mi espalda y rosita nos seguía el paso, pero antes de subir al autobús, un zombie tomo la del tobillo, más ladyug la salvó y la subió al autobús.

Al final, Chloe y yo alcanzamos a llegar a salvó y nos sentamos , me puse a revisar el tobillo de Chloe, no se veía tan hinchado, seguro exageró para que rosita se sintiera mal.

Chloe vio que rosita estaba infectada y beso a Juleka, y empezaba a correr hacia Alix, asi que la tomé de la mano y la empuje hacia el lado seguro del autobus, quedando expuesto yo.

Tomé a rosita y la aparté de Alix, pero Alix me termino besando.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago, no eran muy fuertes , pero en cuestión de segundos deje de ser conciente de lo que pasaba.

Recupere la conciencia , no se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se sintió como un parpadéo .

Alix fue a abrazar a Juleka y rose, y yo estaba mirando hacia la ventana...

Narra Luka :

Recuperé la conciencia estando Abrazado a Bette , estábamos besándonos, nuestros labios estaban literalmente pegados , inmediatamente la aparté, no podía con la pena de pensar que bese a mí mejor amiga... Aunque si ella y yo estuvimos solos en el aula todo el tiempo, probablemente ya la había besado ... ¡¡Y mínimo una vez!! No quiero ni pensar lo que pasó mientras estábamos bajo la influencia del Akuma.

La cara de Bette estaba rojísima , y ni quería pensar en la mía ... Y sobre todo...

(En la mente de Bette y Luka)

Ese fue mi primer beso ...

Narra Allard:

Estábamos de vuelta en el salón, dónde la señorita Bustier nos pidió una disculpa, y siguió abriendo sus regalos, hasta que llegó al mío.

Miss.Bustier: Vaya, este regalo se ve muy prometedor - dijo ante la gran caja donde estaba todo - "para la señorita Bustier, es la mejor profesora del mundo y le agradezco lo que hace por nosostros, no es la gran cosa, pero espero le guste . Atte: Allard Bedeau"

me puse rojo de la vergüenza y oculte mi cara entre mis brazos, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la nota que agregué a la caja y me voltearon a ver.

La señorita abrió la caja y sacó el vestido que había elegido para ella, al ver el brillo en sus ojos una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó y todo el grupo exclamó un "wow" ya que nadie se esperaba algo así de mi parte.

La señorita Bustier tomó la pulsera de plata que venía en una pequeña caja al fondo de la caja grande, sus ojos se iluminaron y se la colocó en la mano izquierda.

Tomó los zapatos de la caja, y todo el conjunto quedó a vista de toda la clase.

La señorita me agradeció y el día termino como cualquier otro.

Guardé mis materiales en mi mochila y me dirigí a mi casillero para asegurarme que no olvidaba nada.

Marinette: El regalo que preparaste estuvo perfecto Allard- Marinette salió de detrás de mí casillero.

La ignoré por completo y seguí con lo mío.

Marinette: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprarle eso a la señorita Bustier?

Allard: lo ví, me gustó, lo compré - respondí cortante y cerré mi casillero.

Caminaba hacía la salida con Marinette atrás de mi , preguntándome cosas, y yo seguía ignorándola.

Un carro negro se estacionó frente a mí y Bayard sacó su cabeza por la ventana.

Bayard: ¿Todo listo?- me preguntó desde el asiento del piloto.

No respondí y me subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto, seguía ignorando a Marinette , me puse en cinturón de seguridad y Bayard arrancó a recoger a Bette.

Narra Bayard:

Llegamos en 10 minutos, Bette venía con la cabeza baja y sus mejillas se veian rojas, subió al auto en los asientos de atrás.

Bayard: ¿Qué te pasó? - pregunté

Bette: N-nada, ya vámonos - se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Ví a Luka salir de la escuela.

Bayard: Hey! Ahí va Luka !

Allard bajó su ventana y le grito

Allard: ¡Hey Luka!¡Sube, te llevamos!-La cara de Bette se puso rojísima

Luka rechazo la primera invitación, pero Allard y yo insistimos tanto que se subió atrás con Bette.

Se puso el cinturón y se quedó cabizbajo.

Ambos estaban rojos y no cruzaron mirada ni se hablaron en todo el camino.

Llegué hasta el barco de Luka y este se bajó del auto.

Bayard: ¿No vas a bajar para ensayar Bette?

Bette:No trajé mi bajo.

Bayard: pensé eso, por eso pase a la casa , lo puse en la cajuela

Bette se veía frustrada y se bajó del auto a tomar su bajo de la cajuela.

Una vez abajo arranqué a casa.

Estacioné el carro y Allard subió a su habitación.

Tomé mi mochila y también llegue a mi cuarto.

Habían tazas de café sin lavar de hace meses, varias latas de bebidas energéticas, una cama sin tender, un piso polvoriento y basura de comida chatarra alrededor.

Me senté en mi escritorio y saqué la laptop de mi mochila, limpiaré todo cuando termine mi proyecto, salimos de vacaciones el 6 de julio, y hoy es lunes 23 de junio, llevo preparando este proyecto desde enero y llevo 2 semanas sin dormír.

Tengo que hacer un proyecto que vale el 90% de mi calificación final, y estoy dispuesto a hacer el mejor proyecto de mi grupo.

Espero que así sea...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte: Kori


	10. Capítulo 9

**Narra Bette**

* * *

6:00 pm

Iba saliendo de la casa de Luka, durante el tiempo que estuve ahí, pude arreglar las cosas con el y practicamos un poco.

Pasé por el parque donde me dormí ayer; y me senté bajo el mismo árbol donde ayer tomé mi siesta.

Tocaba mi bajo cuando un chico se me acercó.

???: **Tocas muy bien el bajo ¿Cuánto llevas practicando?** \- me preguntó el chico

Bette:**Desde**** los 11 años.**

???: **¿Aprendiste sola?**

Bette: **Me enseñó mi madre.**

El chico se sentó conmigo en el pasto bajo el árbol.

Empezamos a hablar; me preguntó si mi madre daba clases de música, ya que a él le interesaba aprender a tocar un instrumento.

Al final resultó que tenemos mucho en común; inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos.

Resulta que el es un alumno transferido desde Toulouse, una ciudad a las orillas de Francia, su madre se volvió a casar con un francés que tiene un hijo mayor que el, y vivían en aquella ciudad hasta hace un tiempo que se mudaron a París.

Su nombre es Jung-hee y su apellido Chung , me pidió llamarle Jung , para acortar , y resulta que mañana empiezan sus clases en el ( es un colegio real en Francia, busca en Google maps, solo es para referencias ) Colegio Liceo Victor Duruy , ahí es donde voy yo.

Intercambiamos números y nos despedimos antes de que oscureciera más.

Llegué a mi casa y tome un baño , me relajé un poco para olvidar todo lo que pasó hoy, asi que fui a ver a Bayard, El tiene un mini refrigerador en su habitación, lo compró con dinero que ahorró de cuando trabajaba medio tiempo, y suele guardar comida chatarra y gaseosas.

Entré a su habitación; era un desorden total, tazas de café sucias, bolsas de frituras, latas de bebidas energéticas, el olor era algo potente.

Así que decidí hacer un trato con mi hermano, si yo limpiaba su habitación, el me dejaría tomar lo que sea de su refrigerador durante todo un semestre.

El accedió y bajé a por bolsas de basura, una escoba, recogedor, trapeador, una cubeta de agua, cubrebocas y varios utensilios de limpieza más.

Empecé limpiando las telarañas del techo, sacudí las cobijas para que la basura cayera al piso, limpié el polvo de los estantes , tire la basura del escritorio y bajé las tazas de café al fregadero.

Una vez toda la basura en el piso, empecé a barrer , salía mucho polvo, y Bayard parecía que estaba absorbido por su computadora, ya que ni se inmutaba.

Una vez limpio el piso tendí su cama y acomode los tapetes, las cortinas, y los zapatos.

Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero al final, quedó impecable, así que cumplida mi parte del trato, abrí una de las bolsas de basura y abrí el refrigerador, tomé varias latas de monster energy drink, Dr.pepper, Coca-Cola, había cerveza, pero se supone que no debo tomar alcohol,Arizona, y Sprite, llené la bolsa a la mitad y salí de la habitación, ¿Qué? ¿Creías que la bolsa era para la basura?

Llegue a mi habitación y porfin pude descansar, tomé mi celular y abrí una Dr.pepper , empezaba a bajar por Facebook cuando me quedé dormida

El día siguiente llegó y me levanté por alguna razón de muy buen humor.

Me preparé y salí de mi casa caminando como cada mañana.

Entré a mí salón y me senté hasta atrás sola como siempre, ya que Luka va en el salón de al lado.

La maestra entró al aula y nos introdujo a un alumno nuevo, Jung estánba al lado de la maestra.

No me sorprendió tanto, sabía que el estaría en esta escuela, más no esperaba que el quedara en mi salón.

La profesora lo sentó al lado mío y las clases comenzaron.

Toda la clase estuvimos hablando por medio de mensajes en mi libreta, Jung era muy divertido, a comparación de Luka, el es un poco más abierto, y extrovertido.

Llegó el primer descanso y fuimos a la cafetería, dónde nos sentamos en la banca dónde siempre nos sentamos Luka y yo y empezamos a hablar.

Quería presentarle a Luka, pero él solo no llegaba , me preocupaba un poco , así que se me ocurrió ir a su salón a buscarlo, pero la campana sonó indicando que otra clase empezaba.

Durante todo el día no ví a Luka por ninguna parte, lo que me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Las clases terminaron y esperé en la entrada junto a Jung a que Bayard pasará por mi, y en lo que esperaba me llegó un mensaje de Luka.

* * *

Luka :Lo siento, hoy se cancela la práctica, no te molestes en venir a mí casa.

Bette: ¿Estás bien Luka? No te ví en todo el día.

* * *

Luka ya no respondió el mensaje, estaba indecisa si ir a su casa a ver si estaba bien o hacerle caso y no ir .

El auto de Bayard llegó y me despedí de Jung , Allard venía en el asiento de adelante como todos los días, le dije a Bayard que hoy no había práctica , así que iríamos directo a la casa.

Llegué directo a mi habitación , Nadine entró atrás de mi.

Nadine: **Bette, ¿Me llevas al parque porfavor?** \- Nadine me pidió .

Bette:** ¿Tu cuarto está limpio? **\- Nadine asintió con la cabeza - **¿ Hiciste tú tarea?** \- Nadine asintió otra vez - **ponte tenis en lo que me preparo.**

Nadine: **¿Puedo llevar el ukulele de Mathieu? -** Me preguntó

Bette: **Pregúntale a él .**

Nadine se fue a preguntarle a Mathieu y a ponerse zapatos y yo tomé una mochila de mi armario, tomé botellas de agua y bajé al refrigerador a por algo de fruta para merendar.

Nadine llegó con el ukulele de Mathieu y me tomó de la mano, así que salimos hacia el parque.

Ella corrió hacia los columpios dejándome con el ukulele sentada bajo mi amigo el árbol.

La ví jugar tan feliz y sin preocupaciones que una lágrima cayó por mis mejillas.

Un rato más tarde la llamé para comiera algo de la fruta que traje y un poco de agua; cuando terminó, volvió a jugar .

Tomé el ukulele y decidí tocar la canción favorita de mi mamá " somewhere over the rainbow".

Nadine se acercó a mí y ambas empezamos a cantar .

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the drams that you dream of_

_Once in a lullaby_

Enserio quiero mucho a mi hermanita, estoy feliz de que ella no tuvo que pasar lo que pasamos nosotros y nació en una familia que la ama mucho.

Terminamos de cantar y ella decidió acostarse en mi hombro y termino durmiendose, así que decidí hacer lo mismo y tomamos una siesta juntas.

Me desperté de la siesta recuperada, miré mi teléfono y ya eran las 5 pm, estuvimos dormidas 2 horas , Nadine seguía dormida y no quería despertarla, se veía muy tierna así.

Estaba a punto de despertarla cuando cierta voz me llamo

Chat: **Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?** \- chat se me acercó.

Bette: **adivinaré , estás patrullando** \- rodé los ojos.

Chat: **Ding ding ding cooooorrecto! Ahora dime ¿Que hacen Aquí?**

Bette: **Traje a Nadine al parque y nos quedamos dormidas .**

Chat: **¿No sería genial si al despertar lo primero que viera fuera al superhéroe de París ChatNoir?**\- flexionó los músculos de los brazos.

Bette: **Creo que es más fan Reena Rouge** \- le dije en broma

Chat: **¡¿Qué?! Pero si ella solo a peleado una vez** \- se enojó

Bette: **puedes cargarla a casa, a ver cómo reacciona cuando despierte.**

Chat tomó a Nadine en brazos y me acompañó a casa, casi no había gente por las calles y el parque queda cerca de casa.

A medio camino Nadine se despertó y vio a Chat.

Chat: **Buenos días dormilona .**

Nadine: **...tu no eres Chat Noir** \- Fue lo primero que dijo al despertar.

Chat:** ¡¿Qué?! Claro que lo soy.**

Nadine: **eres Adrián vestido de Chat Noir, a mi no me engañas** \- Chat se puso un poco nervioso- **Chat Noir no está tan feo .**

Pude escuchar el corazón de chat romperse en pedacitos y trató de hacer creer a Nadine que el era el verdadero Chat Noir.

Al final Nadine de volvió a dormir y ahora yo la tomé en brazos para subirla hasta su habitación, ya la convenceré de que todo ese fue un sueño.

Chat me dejó en mi balcón y acostó a Nadine en mi cama.

El se despidió de mí y salio a patrullar .

Me acomode junto a Nadine en la cama y nos quedamos dormidas las dos..

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte:Kori


	11. Capítulo 10

**Narra Allard**

* * *

Abrí los ojos; estaba en la plaza de la concordia, mi cabeza daba vueltas y trataba de recordar que pasó.

Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban frente a mí; así que era obvio que me Akumatizaron.

Trate de recordar ¿Qué pasó?

Flashback:

Estaba sentado al fondo del salón; de nuevo Iván estaba con mylène, así que me encontraba solo.

La señorita Bustier entró al aula.

Cómo cada mañana , alguien tenía que pasar al frente del salón a decir un cumplido; y hoy me tocaba a mí, y para mí mala suerte, la persona que debía halagar era Marinette.

Hoy es jueves, y desde el lunes está chica a estado a mí lado, es muy molesta, me pregunta cosas estúpidas ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?¿Qué prefieres , macaroons o croissants ? ¿Te gusta la moda? ; En serio, ya no la soporto.

Ella se paró frente a mí y no me quedó de otra .

Allard: Hoy eres menos molesta que ayer.

Marinette: Hoy tus ojeras se notan menos Allard- Marinette me respondio creyendo que eso era un halago para mí.

Regresé a mi lugar y la señorita Bustier inició una videollamada con Lila, la " alumna italiana amiga de ladybug " ¿Es Enserio? Mis compañeros son tan estúpidos como para creer esa mentira; es obvio que quiere llamar la atención .

Lila estaba en uno de sus "viajes semanales"; no quise escuchar sus mentiras; así que puse mis brazos en el escritorio y recosté mi cabeza en ellos para tomar una siesta.

Al final no pude descansar,de todos modos ,por más que duerma estás ojeras no desaparecerán .

Durante el resto del día Marinette continuó molestándome; hasta un punto donde no aguante más y le grité a la cara.

Allard: ¿Quieres dejar de molestar? Llevo toda la semana ignorándote .

Salí de ahí hacia la entrada para esperar a mí hermano cómo siempre, estaba enojado, estresado , y mucha emociones se movían en mi cabeza.

???: Sucetter ,mi nombre es Hawkmoth, te otorgó el poder de mantener una ciudad llena de silencio y paz, a cambio de los miraculous , los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir .

Allard: ¿Solo los aretes y un anillo? Eso será Interesante.

Fin del flashback

Oooh; ya recordé que pasó.

Al final le pedí una disculpa a Marinette por haberle gritado y por ignorarla toda la semana; eso no significa que me ahora seremos amigos, solo le pido perdón.

Para recompensarme, me invitó a tomar un jugo, tenía hambre , así que le hable a Bayard para avisar que no pasará por mi.

Caminamos hacia el lugar cuando pasamos frente a una florería; una en particular.

Donnel salió a la parte de enfrente para acomodar un par de rosas ; esa era la florería de su madre, y el trabaja ahí.

Donnel: ¿Allard? Cuánto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?.

Allard: Bien.- no quería ni verlo, el ya le a roto el corazón a Bette anteriormente, cada vez que veo su cara siento ganas de matarlo.

Donnel: Oh vaya; pero si eres la chica del otro día , es un placer verte de nuevo - Donnel se puso rojo.

Marinette: Un gusto, soy Marinette Du-pan Cheng.

Donnel: Donnel Coeurbri, El placer es mío- tomó una rosa - ten, una flor para otra flor.

La sangre no me podía hervir más; tomé a Marinette de la mano y salí de ahí hecho una furia.

Llegamos al puesto dónde vendían los jugos y le quite la rosa de las manos para luego tirarla al piso y pisarla.

Allard: Estúpido Donnel; primero le rompe el corazón a mí hermana y ahora coquetea con cualquier chica encuentra - me gritaba a mí mismo.

Marinette: ¿Estás bien Allard?¿Quien es el?.

Allard: ¡Un estúpido, eso es lo que es!

Marinette: ¿Porque le dices eso?

Allard: En primera, no lo defiendas, el no merece compasión; segunda, no es tu problema, y por último , SI TE OFRECE OTRA ESTÚPIDA ROSA NO LA ACEPTES.

Marinette: ¿Qué te pasa?

Allard: El le rompió el corazón a mi hermana, te va a hacer lo mismo, solo NO TE LE ACERQUES...

* * *

Gracias por leer

atte: Kori


	12. Capítulo 11

**Narrador omnipresente**

* * *

Bette estaba dormida en la comodidad de su cama; como era verano, dejó la ventana de la habitación entre abierta; una fresca brisa chocaba contra su rostro.

* * *

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Sueño*

Estaba en una sala de hospital, miraba hacia los pasillos buscando una explicación, pero no había nadie .

Un doctor salió de una habitación, y me dijo que pasara para despedirme.

No entendía lo que pasaba, así que entré; la sala olía a cigarrillo de nuevo, un olor que últimamente a estado presente en mis sueños; creí que dentro estaría un familiar, pero no era así.

Ese chico de nuevo; estaba recostado en una camilla; la solución intravenosa había Sido cambiada recientemente, y la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación provenía del exterior.

Me acerqué a ver su rostro, se veía que estaba sufriendo; el abrió sus ojos , eran color ámbar, brillaban como la luz del sol; levantó su mano derecha y tomo mi rostro.

£¥M: **Pensé que me dejarías después de esto, lamento todo lo que te hize pasar** \- pasó su mano por mis mejillas y al final por mis labios - **Te ves tan hermosa, como el día en que me fui.**

Su agarre perdió fuerza y su mano cayó bruscamente; la máquina del electrocardiograma empezó a sonar, lo que indicaba que no había pulso; y el había muerto .

Mi cara se sentía húmeda, las lágrimas salían a chorros, pero no estaba llorando, ni estaba triste.

Eventualmente las lágrimas habían llenado la habitación, y me estaba ahogando en ellas, entonces desperté

La habitación estaba fresca debido a la brisa que entraba por la ventana; el reloj marcaba las 6 AM, era bastante temprano, desde la parte baja de la casa pude escuchar el auto de mi madre encenderse, lo que indicaba que ella estaba a punto de ir a su trabajo.

Bajé a la cocina y decidí tomar cereal; me cepille los dientes y me cambié, tomé mi mochila y salí a la calle .

Se supone que entró a las 8 , pero siempre e querido recorrer la ciudad de mañana.

Pasé por la florería "fleurs de coeur ", dónde la madre de Donnel; Dalia , estaba regando las flores.

Dalia:** Bette, ¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?**

Bette: **solo estaba dando un paseo, las margaritas se ven hermosas este día señorita Dalia.**

Dalia: **Vamos Bette, no estoy en edad para que me digas señorita, ya te dije que me digas solo Dalia.**

Dalia me regaló un ramo de azucenas, mi flor favorita.

Agradecí el gesto y caminé hacia la escuela.

Cómo hoy es viernes toda la gente está emocionada por el fin de semana , y más por qué las vacaciones están próximas; en mi caso yo estoy emocionada por el viaje de este año.

Cada año mi "familia" viaja a un país diferente para tener un ambiente más ameno , y estoy ansiosa por saber a dónde iremos este año.

Llegue a mi salón y dejé el ramo en mi casillero, pasé por la cancha y ví a Luka sentado en una banca con su guitarra.

Tenía tantas ganas de ir a verlo; preguntar por su día, y porque ah estado tan distante desde que llegó Jung.

Se le veía triste, perdido en sus sentimientos, las canciones que tocaba eran lentas y con melodías profundas; imagino que ah de tener un problema en casa... O en su corazón.

Llegué a mi asiento , dónde Jung estaba jugando un videojuego en su teléfono.

Me contó que estaba muy emocionado por las clases del sábado siguiente; y mas emocionado aún porque el viernes seria mi cumpleaños 17.

Por mi parte, yo no estaba tan felíz, mis cumpleaños desde que cumpli 10 no han sido tan felices.

Voltee hacia las ventanas y note como unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer; y para mí mala suerte, yo no traje paraguas.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases me encaminé a mí casillero; coloque mi contraseña en el candado, y al abrir la puerta las flores de la señorita Dalia cayeron al piso.

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente el ramos de azucenas con curiosidad "¿Será que Bette tiene novio? escuchaba a las chicas murmurar .

Miré hacia atrás y pude ver a Luka mirar el ramo y luego a mi; se dió media vuelta y salió de la escuela.

rápidamente tomé el ramo y salí corriendo.

Bette: **¡Luka! porfavor, ¡Tenemos que hablar! — **grité mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por mi cara; pero Luka subió a su bicicleta; se puso el casco y se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

Triste y mojada; camine hacia mi casa, pasé por el parque de siempre, y me senté bajo mi amigo el árbol, que por lo menos su sombra me mantenía seca.

No lloraba, pero sentía tantas ganas, me abrace a mis rodillas y empecé a sollozar .

???: **¿Bette? **— una voz familiar me llamó.

Levanté la cabeza encontrándome a Donnel

Bette: **¿Donnel? ¿que ocurre?**

Donnel: **Eso mismo te iba a preguntar —** dobló su paraguas y se sentó a mi lado bajo el árbol.

Bette: **Es solo que ... siento que cierta persona que conozco ya no quiere tener nada que ver con migo...**

Donnel: **¿Es una persona muy importante en tu vida?.**

La pregunta me dejó pensando... ¿De verdad Luka era tan importante para mí?...

Bette: **No lo sé.**

Donnel: **Si**** no es importante para ti, entonces ¿ Porqué lloras por el ?**

no supe que responder; Donnel noto la confusión en mi cara y me extendió su mano para levantarme.

Donnel: **No me había dado cuenta, ¿ Pasaste por la florería en la mañana verdad? — **señaló el ramo de la señorita Dalia —** Las azucenas _lilium regale_ blancas son la flor característica de mi madre.**

Bette : **Pasé por ahí en la mañana, tu madre me vió y me regaló el ramo **— tomé este del suelo y lo sujeté entre ambas manos.

Donnel: **Son tus flores favoritas... **— tomó una azucena del ramo y la observó — **la azucena es una flor singular, algo complicada de cuidar; y está relacionada con el corazón y el amor, muy pocos saben cómo deben cuidarla —** colocó la flor entre mi cabello y me puso la mano en la mejilla —**es como tú .**

Abrió su paraguas y me tomo de la mano; caminamos un rato y llegamos a su casa.

Para mi sorpresa no había nadie.

Donnel: **Papá salió a trabajar a Melun hace 2 días, Mamá está en la florería con Danna y Dante , y Dorothea está con su familia; la casa se siente muy sola desde que Dorothea se fue.**

Donnel me llevo a la parte de arriba de la casa y me dió un cambio de ropa suya.

Donnel:** no puedo dejar que te vayas así a tu casa, te vas a enfermar, usa está ropa porfavor.**

Bette: ¿** Y que pasa con mi ropa? .**

Donnel: **Yo me encargo de eso; tu ve, sécate y cámbiate en mi cuarto, yo te pediré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa.**

Bette: **Muchas gracias Donnel.**

subí y me arregle, las ropas de Donnel me quedaban bastante grandes, parecían pijamas.

Donnel me llamo desde abajo diciendo que mi taxi han llegado. Bajé y el me acompaño al taxi, sosteniendo el paraguas.

me subí al auto y justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, le di un beso en la mejilla y dije **"Gracias" ** cerré la puerta y el taxista me llevó a mi casa .

* * *

Al pasar por la puerta principal, me sentí deprimida de nuevo, no entendía el porque, pero siempre , al pasar por la puerta las emociones llegan.

subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama; las ropas de Donnel olían a su colonia, y al dormir pude sentir como si me abrazaran, por primera vez... no me sentí sola.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte:Kori


	13. Capítulo 12

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Me desperté en la casa de mi madre, mi padre salió de viaje de negocios hace una semana y vuelve hasta la próxima.

Bajé a la cocina y me serví un tazón de cereal, era temprano, y aún así, no había nadie en la casa, Allard siempre falta el último día de clases , Así que debe estar en su habitación, y tanto mi madre como Leon, Mathieu, Nadine y Bayard deben de estar en la escuela.

Salí de mi casa con la mentalidad negativa, me dolía el pecho, algo que no me había pasado hace años.

Llegue a la escuela y tomé mi lugar, hoy no vino Jung, se enfermó el fin de semana pasado, espero y se mejore para mañana.

Jung y su hermano mayor van a recibir clases privadas de música en mi casa, por parte de mi mamá, y porfin podré conocer al hermano de Jung.

Las clases continuaron hasta la hora del almuerzo, busqué a Luka , llevaba días sin hablar con migo, y me preocupaba mucho, no lo ví en todo el día, y para el final de las clases ,salí casi llorando de la escuela.

Hoy Bayard no podrá pasar por mi, va a salir tarde de la escuela, así que tendré que caminar.

Mientras caminaba a mí casa decidí llamar a Adrián.

Buzón de voz: Hola, soy Adrián , deja tu mensaje , *bip*.

Bette: hey Adrián, soy yo, bueno, solo quería saber si querías hacer algo hoy, pasar el rato o lo que quieras... Llámame cuando puedas.

Colgué el teléfono y decidí llamar a Luka.

Buzón de voz: Habla Luka, deja tu mensaje *bip*

Bette: Luka, soy Bette, quería preguntarte si querías ir a comer pastel, o a algún lado, digo, después de todo hace tiempo que no nos vemos y... Por favor llámame cuando puedas.

Volví a colgar el teléfono y me quedé parada a mitad de la calle, no tenía ganas de llegar a mí casa, así que decidí pasear por la cuidad.

Pensé en ir a la pista de hielo para relajarme, tenía buenos recuerdos en esa pista, como la primera vez que Donnel y yo salimos solos a pasear en la secundaria.

Tenía tanto miedo, que me quedaba sostenida al barandal, y Donnel se murió de la risa cuando lo solté y me caí en el hielo.

Entré y decidí pedir un par de patines, pero escuché unas voces familiares.

Luka estaba patinando con Marinette, y Adrian con otra chica, no sentí celos, pero sentí decepción, como si prefiriesen pasar este día con ellas en vez de mi, sabiendo que hoy es un día importante para mi., Y hoy más que nunca ocupo apoyo ...

Salí corriendo de ahí y subí hasta lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Me recargue en el barandal y me puse a pensar, cuando un olor a cigarro me llegó, normalmente, ese olor me da asco, pero esta vez se sintió ... Diferente.

Un chico se acercó al barandal y también se recargó, traía una capucha puesta , y unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos, aún así, podía ver que estaba llorando, noté que en efecto era el quién está fumando.

Xxx: ¿También tuviste un mal día eh? - me preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba los lentes, tiraba el cigarrillo al piso, y limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

Bette: Algo así, es más que solo un mal día - volteé a ver hacia abajo.

Xxx: Ten - me extendió el pañuelo - La cara de una señorita fue hecha para verse hermosa sin lágrimas, tu no eres la excepción.

Tomé el pañuelo de su mano, pude sentir la suavidad de este y la sensación cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, era como si ya la hubiera sentido antes.

Me limpié las lágrimas y levanté la cara.

Xxx: ¿Ves? , Te dije que te veías más linda así.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentí una calidez en el corazón, solté una pequeña risa

Bette : Gracias , eres muy amable.

El celular del chico sonó, indicando que le llegó un mensaje, abrió el correo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Xxx: Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo que irme, si se puede me gustaría encontrarnos otra vez - el chico caminó hacia el elevador y presionó el botón, entró a la cabina y antes de bajar dijo - Recuerda, te ves más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, hasta la próxima mon chéry.

Presionó el botón y empezó a bajar.

Las palabras que dijo resonaron en mi cabeza...esas palabras, son las mismas que le dijo Antony a Candy en el portón de las rosas.Candy Candy era una serie que mi mamá y yo solíamos ver juntas cuando yo era más pequeña y las palabras de aquel chico solo me hicieron recordar las de Antony, el príncipe de la colina.

Seguía observando París desde lo alto , metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y me di cuenta que me quedé con el pañuelo aquel chico.

Era muy bonito, color perla con bordes plateados, y las letras " R L " escritas en cursiva en una esquina, se sentía como la seda.

Caminé hacia el elevador con la esperanza de que al bajar el estuviera cerca para devolverle su pañuelo, pero en cuanto presioné el botón quedé atrapada en un témpano de hielo, y no pude moverme.

Eltiempo pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad, las mariquitas de Ladybug pasaron frente a mí, y me di cuenta de lo que pasó.

Bajé por elevador buscando al chico por todos lado, pero no había señales de el.

Guardé el pañuelo en mi bolsillo y caminé tranquila hacia el parque, estaba algo obscuro el día.

Me senté en una banca del parque a llorar, cuando me llegó una llamada de mis abuelos .

Bette: ¿Hola? - contesté ocultando mi voz.

Abuela: hija, siento llamarte tan tarde , llamaba para desearte felices 17, ya estás muy grande.

Abuelo: aunque estés muy grande, no se te olvide que te queremos mucho, y que siempre vas a ser nuestra nieta adorada.

Las palabras de mis abuelos me hicieron empezar a llorar, ellos viven lejos, y aún así recordaron mi cumpleaños.

Bette: gracias, los quiero mucho, desearía que estuvieran aquí para abrazarlos .

Ambos: Te amamos Bette, y lo sabes, ahora ve y disfruta tu día, adiós

Bette: Adiós...

Mis abuelos colgaron el teléfono, y no me quedó de otra más que volver a casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y los carros estaban estacionados en frente.

Esperaba con ansias que fuera una fiesta sorpresa, pero no fue así.

Entré a la casa, mi mamá estaba en su estudio trabajando, Bayard Estaba es su cuarto, Nadine estaba dormida en el sillón, y Mathieu estaba viendo TV.

Subí a mí habitación con el corazón en la mano y cerré la puerta atrás mío.

Me acosté en mi cama a llorar , cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

Leon: ¿Moonpie? ¿May I come in? - Leon preguntó del otro lado, el es mitad estadounidense mitad francés, así que habla inglés con frecuencia.

Bette: pasa.

Leon entró a mí habitación con un pequeño pie con velitas de cumpleaños.

Leon: Feliz cumpleaños honey, te traje un pastel, siento que no podamos comerlo todos, pero tu madre está ocupada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a abrazar a Leon, no siquiera es mi padre, y aún así recordó mi cumpleaños, unas cuantas lágrimas salían y el me devolvió el abrazo.

Leon: Happy birthday honey, I love u - me abrazó y me dió un beso en la frente, dejó el pie en mi escritorio y salio de mi habitación.

Me senté en una silla mientras miraba el pie de cereza fijamente, de la nada, una voz se escuchó desde mi balcón.

Chat: ¡Bette! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Lo siento ! - chat gritaba desde afuera .

Abrí mi ventana y deje que el entrara.

Lo veía con una cara seria, con enojo y decepción.

Chat me abrazó y se puso de rodillas.

Chat: Lo siento Bette, fui un tonto, debí haber hecho planes para después- abrazó mis piernas.

Bette: te veías muy feliz patinando con Marinette y Luka en la pista de hielo- cerré mis ojos y aleje a Chat de mi.

Chat: lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, porfavor, perdóname.

Bette: Sabes que hoy es cuando más te necesito, y aún así, lo olvidaste.

Odio mi cumpleaños, ese fue el día en que mis padres nos revelaron que se divorciaron.

¿Porque tuvieron que hacerlo en mi día?

Al final pude perdonar a chat, salió por mi balcón y se destransformó para tocar a la puerta y volver a mí habitación.

En ese instante, junto a él entró Chloe , quien traía una gran caja con un listón .

Pasamos un buen rato comiendo pie y recordando buenos tiempos.

Al final que los dos se fueron decidí abrir la caja que me trajo Chloe

Había un oso de peluche,una carta y 3 pequeñas cajas al fondo .

Tomé una caja y la abrí, tenía un brazalete de plata con adornos rojos, la segunda caja tenía unos pendientes de plata en forma de rosa, tomé la última caja, había un anillo con forma de rosa.

Abrí la carta y empezé a leer.

"Bette, sabes que no soy buena demostrando mis sentimientos, así que no te sorprendas si la carta es muy corta.

Durante años has sido una gran amiga, y eres la única que me acepta tal y como soy, con mis caprichos, y mi mal genio, por eso mismo es que eres mi mejor amiga, y te doy gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, y quiero que sepas que nunca dejaras de serlo, porque las personas como tú son lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Te quiere: Chloe."

Unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos, tomé el oso de felpa que venía en la caja, era muy parecido al oso de Chloe, con el que jugábamos de niñas.

Limpié mi habitación y puse el brazalete, el anillo y los aretes en mi joyero.

Me puse mi pijama y apagué las luces, cerré la venta y me acomodé en mi cama .Abracé al oso y me quedé dormida .

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte: Kori


	14. Capítulo 12 (11-02 22:39:44)

**Narra Bette**

* * *

Me desperté en la casa de mi madre, mi padre salió de viaje de negocios hace una semana y vuelve hasta la próxima.

Bajé a la cocina y me serví un tazón de cereal, era temprano, y aún así, no había nadie en la casa, Allard siempre falta el último día de clases , Así que debe estar en su habitación, y tanto mi madre como Leon, Mathieu, Nadine y Bayard deben de estar en la escuela.

Salí de mi casa con la mentalidad negativa, me dolía el pecho, algo que no me había pasado hace años.

Llegue a la escuela y tomé mi lugar, hoy no vino Jung, se enfermó el fin de semana pasado, espero y se mejore para mañana.

Jung y su hermano mayor van a recibir clases privadas de música en mi casa, por parte de mi mamá, y porfin podré conocer al hermano de Jung.

Las clases continuaron hasta la hora del almuerzo, busqué a Luka , llevaba días sin hablar con migo, y me preocupaba mucho, no lo ví en todo el día, y para el final de las clases ,salí casi llorando de la escuela.

Hoy Bayard no podrá pasar por mi, va a salir tarde de la escuela, así que tendré que caminar.

Mientras caminaba a mí casa decidí llamar a Adrián.

Buzón de voz: Hola, soy Adrián , deja tu mensaje , *bip*.

Bette: hey Adrián, soy yo, bueno, solo quería saber si querías hacer algo hoy, pasar el rato o lo que quieras... Llámame cuando puedas.

Colgué el teléfono y decidí llamar a Luka.

Buzón de voz: Habla Luka, deja tu mensaje *bip*

Bette: Luka, soy Bette, quería preguntarte si querías ir a comer pastel, o a algún lado, digo, después de todo hace tiempo que no nos vemos y... Por favor llámame cuando puedas.

Volví a colgar el teléfono y me quedé parada a mitad de la calle, no tenía ganas de llegar a mí casa, así que decidí pasear por la cuidad.

Pensé en ir a la pista de hielo para relajarme, tenía buenos recuerdos en esa pista, como la primera vez que Donnel y yo salimos solos a pasear en la secundaria.

Tenía tanto miedo, que me quedaba sostenida al barandal, y Donnel se murió de la risa cuando lo solté y me caí en el hielo.

Entré y decidí pedir un par de patines, pero escuché unas voces familiares.

Luka estaba patinando con Marinette, y Adrian con otra chica, no sentí celos, pero sentí decepción, como si prefiriesen pasar este día con ellas en vez de mi, sabiendo que hoy es un día importante para mi., Y hoy más que nunca ocupo apoyo ...

Salí corriendo de ahí y subí hasta lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Me recargue en el barandal y me puse a pensar, cuando un olor a cigarro me llegó, normalmente, ese olor me da asco, pero esta vez se sintió ... Diferente.

Un chico se acercó al barandal y también se recargó, traía una capucha puesta , y unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos, aún así, podía ver que estaba llorando, noté que en efecto era el quién está fumando.

Xxx: ¿También tuviste un mal día eh? - me preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba los lentes, tiraba el cigarrillo al piso, y limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

Bette: Algo así, es más que solo un mal día - volteé a ver hacia abajo.

Xxx: Ten - me extendió el pañuelo - La cara de una señorita fue hecha para verse hermosa sin lágrimas, tu no eres la excepción.

Tomé el pañuelo de su mano, pude sentir la suavidad de este y la sensación cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, era como si ya la hubiera sentido antes.

Me limpié las lágrimas y levanté la cara.

Xxx: ¿Ves? , Te dije que te veías más linda así.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentí una calidez en el corazón, solté una pequeña risa

Bette : Gracias , eres muy amable.

El celular del chico sonó, indicando que le llegó un mensaje, abrió el correo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Xxx: Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo que irme, si se puede me gustaría encontrarnos otra vez - el chico caminó hacia el elevador y presionó el botón, entró a la cabina y antes de bajar dijo - Recuerda, te ves más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, hasta la próxima mon chéry.

Presionó el botón y empezó a bajar.

Las palabras que dijo resonaron en mi cabeza...esas palabras, son las mismas que le dijo Antony a Candy en el portón de las rosas.Candy Candy era una serie que mi mamá y yo solíamos ver juntas cuando yo era más pequeña y las palabras de aquel chico solo me hicieron recordar las de Antony, el príncipe de la colina.

Seguía observando París desde lo alto , metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y me di cuenta que me quedé con el pañuelo aquel chico.

Era muy bonito, color perla con bordes plateados, y las letras " R L " escritas en cursiva en una esquina, se sentía como la seda.

Caminé hacia el elevador con la esperanza de que al bajar el estuviera cerca para devolverle su pañuelo, pero en cuanto presioné el botón quedé atrapada en un témpano de hielo, y no pude moverme.

Eltiempo pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad, las mariquitas de Ladybug pasaron frente a mí, y me di cuenta de lo que pasó.

Bajé por elevador buscando al chico por todos lado, pero no había señales de el.

Guardé el pañuelo en mi bolsillo y caminé tranquila hacia el parque, estaba algo obscuro el día.

Me senté en una banca del parque a llorar, cuando me llegó una llamada de mis abuelos .

Bette: ¿Hola? - contesté ocultando mi voz.

Abuela: hija, siento llamarte tan tarde , llamaba para desearte felices 17, ya estás muy grande.

Abuelo: aunque estés muy grande, no se te olvide que te queremos mucho, y que siempre vas a ser nuestra nieta adorada.

Las palabras de mis abuelos me hicieron empezar a llorar, ellos viven lejos, y aún así recordaron mi cumpleaños.

Bette: gracias, los quiero mucho, desearía que estuvieran aquí para abrazarlos .

Ambos: Te amamos Bette, y lo sabes, ahora ve y disfruta tu día, adiós

Bette: Adiós...

Mis abuelos colgaron el teléfono, y no me quedó de otra más que volver a casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y los carros estaban estacionados en frente.

Esperaba con ansias que fuera una fiesta sorpresa, pero no fue así.

Entré a la casa, mi mamá estaba en su estudio trabajando, Bayard Estaba es su cuarto, Nadine estaba dormida en el sillón, y Mathieu estaba viendo TV.

Subí a mí habitación con el corazón en la mano y cerré la puerta atrás mío.

Me acosté en mi cama a llorar , cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

Leon: ¿Moonpie? ¿May I come in? - Leon preguntó del otro lado, el es mitad estadounidense mitad francés, así que habla inglés con frecuencia.

Bette: pasa.

Leon entró a mí habitación con un pequeño pie con velitas de cumpleaños.

Leon: Feliz cumpleaños honey, te traje un pastel, siento que no podamos comerlo todos, pero tu madre está ocupada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a abrazar a Leon, no siquiera es mi padre, y aún así recordó mi cumpleaños, unas cuantas lágrimas salían y el me devolvió el abrazo.

Leon: Happy birthday honey, I love u - me abrazó y me dió un beso en la frente, dejó el pie en mi escritorio y salio de mi habitación.

Me senté en una silla mientras miraba el pie de cereza fijamente, de la nada, una voz se escuchó desde mi balcón.

Chat: ¡Bette! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Lo siento ! - chat gritaba desde afuera .

Abrí mi ventana y deje que el entrara.

Lo veía con una cara seria, con enojo y decepción.

Chat me abrazó y se puso de rodillas.

Chat: Lo siento Bette, fui un tonto, debí haber hecho planes para después- abrazó mis piernas.

Bette: te veías muy feliz patinando con Marinette y Luka en la pista de hielo- cerré mis ojos y aleje a Chat de mi.

Chat: lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, porfavor, perdóname.

Bette: Sabes que hoy es cuando más te necesito, y aún así, lo olvidaste.

Odio mi cumpleaños, ese fue el día en que mis padres nos revelaron que se divorciaron.

¿Porque tuvieron que hacerlo en mi día?

Al final pude perdonar a chat, salió por mi balcón y se destransformó para tocar a la puerta y volver a mí habitación.

En ese instante, junto a él entró Chloe , quien traía una gran caja con un listón .

Pasamos un buen rato comiendo pie y recordando buenos tiempos.

Al final que los dos se fueron decidí abrir la caja que me trajo Chloe

Había un oso de peluche,una carta y 3 pequeñas cajas al fondo .

Tomé una caja y la abrí, tenía un brazalete de plata con adornos rojos, la segunda caja tenía unos pendientes de plata en forma de rosa, tomé la última caja, había un anillo con forma de rosa.

Abrí la carta y empezé a leer.

"Bette, sabes que no soy buena demostrando mis sentimientos, así que no te sorprendas si la carta es muy corta.

Durante años has sido una gran amiga, y eres la única que me acepta tal y como soy, con mis caprichos, y mi mal genio, por eso mismo es que eres mi mejor amiga, y te doy gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, y quiero que sepas que nunca dejaras de serlo, porque las personas como tú son lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Te quiere: Chloe."

Unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos, tomé el oso de felpa que venía en la caja, era muy parecido al oso de Chloe, con el que jugábamos de niñas.

Limpié mi habitación y puse el brazalete, el anillo y los aretes en mi joyero.

Me puse mi pijama y apagué las luces, cerré la venta y me acomodé en mi cama .Abracé al oso y me quedé dormida .

* * *

Gracias por leer.

atte: Kori


End file.
